paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Transport: Train Heist
NOTE: This page may contain outdated information due to the Spring Break update Train is a one-day heist included in the Armored Transport DLC. In the Train heist you need to rob a train that is currently stopped on a railway bridge spanning a rocky gorge. There are stairs and natural features on either side of the gorge which allow access to the bridge. You may spawn at either end of the gorge, facing the bridge. As of Update #57, Transport:Train is available as a contract from Bain on Crime.Net. Update 57 also added certain stealth elements to the heist, but also increased the number of guards for balancing reasons. Prior to update 57 it was a bonus day that could only be accessed by finding the blueprints in any of the armoured GenSec trucks' deposit boxes in any of the Armored Transport heists. The chance of finding the blueprints was increased to 50% in Update #31. After the intel spawns in a truck, players can pick it up to access this bonus-day heist. Assets Asset gage assignment.png|Gage Courier Packages Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III Train Asset 1.png|Train Shipment Train Asset 3.png|Extra Thermal Drill Normal: $? Hard: $9,000 Very Hard: $12,000 Overkill: $? Deathwish: $? nade_asset_full.png|Grenade Case Normal: 3,000$ Hard: 4,500$ Very Hard: 6,000$ Overkill: 9,000$ Deathwish: 15,000$ Req.: Gage Weapon Pack 01 DLC Asset-medic-bag.png|Doctor Bag Normal: $? Hard: $9,000 Very Hard: $12,000 Overkill: $? Deathwish: $? Asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Normal: $? Hard: $6,000 Very Hard: $8,000 Overkill: $? Deathwish: $? ?.jpg|??? Normal: $? Hard: $? Very Hard: $? Overkill: $? Deathwish: $? Objectives Mission objectives Stealth= #Drill open train cars to find vaults (ECM Overdrive, Keycards, Silent Drills) #Use the cameras to locate the Turret inside the vault. #Use the hard drive to open the vault timelocks (Normal: , Hard: , Very Hard: , Overkill: , Death Wish: ) seconds. ##Rewire electrical junctions to continue timelock progress. #Disassemble the turret. #Secure the turret parts. #Repeat the timelock hack to open a second vault #Secure several bags of ammunition in the truck (Normal: , Hard: , Very Hard: , Overkill: , Death Wish: ) #Escape. |-|Loud= #Open train cars to find vaults (ECM Overdrive, Keycards, Drills) #Locate the Turret inside the vault. #Wait for the thermal drill to be dropped off. #Pickup the thermal drill. #Start drilling the vault. ( seconds) #Disassemble the turret. #Secure the turret parts in the boat. #Drill a second vault to find ammunition #Secure several bags of ammunition in the boat (Normal: , Hard: , Very Hard: , Overkill: , Death Wish: ) #Escape. Optional Objectives #Drill (or hack, if still in stealth) the remaining vault. #Secure the remaining turret ammo. Walkthrough General= The train is comprised of three carriages, each with two doors at the front (leading into the front compartiment) and two doors at the back (leading into the rear compartiment). Between the front and rear compartiments there will always be a vault, however until you open one of the doors it is impossible to tell which end has the vault door and which end has a blank black wall (the back wall of the vault). Train doors can be opened by ECMs (with ECM Overdrive aced), by keycards or by drills. There are four civilian workers on the map, who may carry upto 2 keycards - On Overkill and Deathwish difficulties, one of the card carrying worker is replaced by a worker in orange overalls who never carries a keycard, reducing the number of available keycards to one. Due to the addition of the mission objective to retrieve bags of shells, it will be necessary to open at least 2 compartiments in order to complete the mission (3 on Overkill or Deathwish) however it is highly probable that at least 3 or 4 will be required. |-|Stealth= Getting through this level stealthily is largely dependent on the number of guards that spawn. Eight or more may spawn, even on Normal, as well as several workers. Note however that the guards stick to relatively stable patrol routes and can, therefore, be avoided rather than killed. Be very careful while approaching the bridge, as guards and civilians above you can spot you much more easily than those walking around the bottom of the gorge. Be careful to check each worker as you neutralize them, as they can drop one of two keycards necessary for quickly and quietly opening the train car doors. Assuming you are able to suppress the guards and workers without sounding the alarm, you must now open the train cars. As mentioned before, if you found the keycards, two of the doors may be opened immediately. Otherwise, either someone with ECM Overdrive aced or a good old-fashioned drill is needed to open each car. Be sure to focus your efforts on a single side of the train. Opening both sides wastes time and can cause a guard to spawn inside the train car. As each car opens, be ready for anything. Once you find a vault, use your hard drive to hack into it, the timelock will eventually be stuck and you need to re-wire the cables to make it work. Once the vault is open, take the loot to the drop point (the truck), take the hard drive too, as you will need it for the other vault. As each train car will contain a vault, if you open a door and find only a blank black wall, the next door along the train must contain the vault. Conversely, if you have already found the vault door for a given train car, opening the second compartiment of that car is a waste of time and resources. As long as you stay undetected, it will be possible to check the inner vaults via a camera station in front of each vault door. This way you can find out which vault contains the sentry, which gives an advantage in choosing the order in which the vaults should be opened. |-|Loud= As soon as the alarm is raised, Bain will send in Bile to deliver two thermal drills (the second thermal drill is no longer an asset). These will be dropped in semi-random locations on the map. Players should move them to any available vaults and start drilling immediately. The security cameras within the vaults will be deactived, making it impossible to know which vault contains the turret, so players should just open any vaults they come across until the turret is found. If possible, keep the doors on the lumberyard-side of the train closed for as long as possible - snipers will continually spawn at the end of the valley with sightlines directly into all the compartiments. Care should be taken to protect the drills, which may become a case of simply defending the very entrance to a train car during a protracted assault wave. Extreme caution should be taken when moving bags of shells due to their explosive nature. Crucially players should avoid throwing them if at all possible and make full use of available ziplines to move bags towards the escape. Variations * The location of the vaults can vary, as can the amount of time needed for each time lock. ** Timelocks may be abruptly stopped by Bain being shut out of the system. One of the four power boxes around the train will need to be re-wired to counter this. The number of times this can happen may vary, and may even not happen at all on some time locks. Tips *If you are going to secure all shells as well, wait until all shells are bagged and are at the escape. After you secure the three turret parts, then you will just have to pick up and throw shells a number of times. *Encountering a bulldozer within a vault shouldn't cause an alarm. You can simply kill it and then body bag it if you wish. Do remember to use silenced weapons, though, as gunfire will still cause alerts if everyone in the vincinity have yet to be dealt with. *Whether you are stealthing or going loud, you and the other players should make sure to have a dependable Plan B. Due to the location, you or your crew could easily be surrounded and overwhelmed. * After the boat arrives, an invisible wall will block the bags from being thrown past the boat. If the turret parts are thrown into the water before the boat arrives, they will respawn in the loading area by the building with a forklift. * It is most advisable to open only the door on one side of the 3 train cars, as opening the other from the outside may waste a precious keycard/ECM Jammer and will also give law enforcers more entry points to swarm in if the heist goes loud. **Furthermore, the is a random chance of a guard spawning in the car every time a door is opened, so opening it like advised above will ensure that the spawned guards will always face away from the lake and aren't alerted by the door opening. If you open a car section with a guard but without a vault door, you may simply sneak around and leave the guard alive. **With the new truck loot drop introduced in update 57, it is possible for a drop point to appear on either side of the train. If you find the turret on the first vault, try to wait it out and confirm the drop point before searching for other vaults as opening the doors on the other side will greatly increase time and risk taken to deliver the shells, even with the use of zip-lines. Achievements bags worth of ammo.}} Trivia *The Turret is a homage to the Engineer's Sentry Gun from Team Fortress 2 by Valve. **In addition, the boxes containing the sentry shells shows the TF2 logo and a top hat on them, with said hat being a reference to TF2's famous cosmetic headwears. The codename RC1 might also be a reference to Radigan Conagher, a character in the TF2 comics and grandfather of Dell Conagher the BLU Engineer. *This is the only heist that is not required to be completed for any of the difficulty mask achievements. **As such, there is currently no achievement requiring completion of this heist on Death Wish. **There was indeed a Death Wish achievement for the train heist (Modern Train Robbers), though it was removed due to a bug that originally caused the heist to be unable to be completed on this mode. It was ultimately left out of the game, though its icon still exist within the game files * In a building near the bridge, there are two red containers labeled "Solid Gear," a possible reference to the Metal Gear Solid ''franchise. * The achievement "We're gonna need a bigger boat" is a reference to a memorable line in the movie ''Jaws. * On March 13rd of 2015 with Update #57, Train was added as standalone heist rather than being a Transport bonus, along with Cook Off during the Spring Break. ** You can now select if you want to play Train or not after finding the blueprints in a Transport mission, rather than it being required if you picked it up. ** Before Update #57 the amount of turret shells in each of the two train cars with shells was 20. Since Update #57 there are only 10 shells per car and the number of shells required for the achievement We’re Gonna Need a Bigger Boat was scaled accordingly to 20. ** Also since Update #57 the shells no longer explode on heavy impact, and thus can be handled much easier, but can no longer be used as makeshift grenades either. * For reasons unknown, all the guards patrolling the valley beneath the train wear torches (like the guards in Framing Frame day 3), despite the heist taking place in full daylight. Gallery Turret.png|The Turret in the Vault. 2015-01-19_00001.jpg|The container in the Train heist, labeled "Solid Gear" Category:Armored Transport DLC Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Loud-Only Heists Category:Heists contracted by Bain